


Who Would’ve Thought?

by thirstyaf_mari



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Secret Santa, Takumi and Sakura support conversation, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyaf_mari/pseuds/thirstyaf_mari
Summary: What happened in the banquet that Takumi and Sakura were anxious about. (Secret Santa for kumeko)





	Who Would’ve Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for kumeko! I hope you liked it!

For someone completely new to this, Takumi was actually doing pretty well. He had trained himself day and night on a bow to be strong but he never really bothered working on his own social skills. Most people at these events were usually so stiff and stuffy. 

 

He was so nervous before going to this banquet. He even tried to scheme with Sakura about getting out of attending. Her plan was to just hope for the best and his plan was for them to fake having fevers or just setting the guests’ hair on fire and run. Admittedly, the latter would’ve obviously caused too much ruckus. So guess who’s plan they ended up following? 

 

Oboro was honoured to make something nice for him to wear at the banquet. She made sure that it was comfortable for her master since she knew he was definitely anxious about it yet also making it so that it accentuates his gorgeous features. She was overjoyed to see that he loved it. 

 

“Oboro, my retainer, handcrafted this for me. I’m really glad to have her, she’s extremely talented,” Takumi said. The other guests looked at him in admiration. 

 

“Aw, that’s so nice!” 

“You’re right! The design is very well-done.” 

“What a grateful prince!” 

“I’m jealous! I wish my servants were this good at tailoring!” 

“Oooh this reminds me of a time when—“ 

 

Oh, okay. This seemed to be working, the Hoshidan archer thought, holding a cup. He glanced towards Sakura who was entertaining other guests. 

 

“That’s so sweet of you! You’re such a kind girl.” 

“Hoshido is lucky to have such a beautiful princess.” 

“I wish my daughter would grow up to be just like you!” 

 

“A-Ah, thank you for such kind words!” The pink haired princess replied, she bowed. Her heart was beating but she couldn’t help but actually enjoy this. People would tell her their stories. She was actually doing this. 

 

“So Prince Takumi, how often do you train?” 

 

He looked back to see his curious guests. “W-Well, I try to train whenever I can. As you know, my brother Ryoma is going to be king so I gotta be strong enough to protect him!” A determined look crossed his features. 

 

The crowd talked eagerly amongst themselves. 

 

“How inspiring!” 

“Aw, what a nice brother.” 

“I wish my brother was like you but it’s like he doesn’t even care!” 

“I’m sure Prince Takumi is super strong already!” 

 

“There’s always room to improve,” He replied, placing the cup to his lips and sipping the tea. More chatter filled his ears. The atmosphere has grown to be more calming than what he expected. He just hoped he wouldn’t mess up. 

 

* * *

  
  


“You two did very well,” Ryoma said, smiling at his younger siblings and patting their backs in approval. He knew just how nervous both of them were. 

 

Takumi and Sakura looked up. “T-Thank you, big brother!” Sakura replied. 

 

He nodded and left to attend to other of his duties. 

 

“Who would’ve thought that it would go that way?” Takumi asked, his lips curled a tad bit. 


End file.
